The Journey Of A New Master - Kanto Region
by TheFirstFoxx
Summary: Hello, this is my first attempt at writing so please don't be too harsh. anyway, we will be following the adventures of Blake Newman as he makes his way through the Kanto region with his Pokemon by his side what will he run into does he have what it takes to become a pokemon master only time will tell. (All chapters edited)
1. The Beginning of a Journey

OKAY everyone listen up this is my first attempt at writing so all feedback would be nice but I don't want just blatant hate for my shitty writing or grammar I was never the best at grammar so please keep that in mind while I try to entertain you all with stories from my imagination. now as a reference in this time zone ash is gone off to the Orange islands ATM and my OC will be shaking up the world as we know it characters will act the same but things will be different IDK if I will add love interest's but some characters will change persnality wise as my character intereacts with them also I am not going to make my OC's pokemon super OP as hell I mean he will have strong pokemon and have strats but it will be believeable also his starter vulpix will have 1 egg move to start cause I really like the move and it's the only way it can learn it also shiny because lets face it shiny ninetails is awesome and sense there is really no difference in power between shiny's and regular pokemon it should be fine and as usual only 4 moves per pokemon also I will have moves act how I remember seeing them act in the show as well as what he catch's I will have him catching pokemon I like also as far as a mega (eventually) The mega wil be OC considering the fact that the mega doesn't exist I will homebrew it cause there are no mega ninetails and having a mega that isn't your starter seem's off to me and also while I do think some legends are cool I never in fact use them cause I think it's cheap I might change my mind because I don't really have a full story in mind just going to be making my way through the Kanto region to start off might continue also NO TRADE EVOLUTIONS I think it's dumb to trade some pokemon to get them to evolve their for no they will evovle naturally or with an item but yeah anyways time to get into it. PS I do not own pokemon or anything I am just putting this up for my entertainment and yours.

It was a quiet day in Pallet town as a stranger walked into town, This stranger was Blake Newman who had just turned ten years old in the past week and was making his way to Oak lab to start his Pokemon adventure. Normally children would receive a starter, Pokedex, and Standard Supplies from Professor Oak but Blake was different he was just going to be picking up a Pokedex and some starting supplies because in the hood of his hoodie slept a Shiny Vulpix curled up into a ball relaxing and enjoying her nap smiling to her Blake said "Alright Vivi I think we are here" shaking her awake to which Vivi slowly opens her eyes and yawned while saying "Vul?" questioningly tilting her head to the side. " Yeah I think maybe we should ask the locals"

As Blake looked around he saw some farmers in the field nearby and decided to ask them where he was to which they responded "Yeah you got the right place" Blake then asks "can you point me the way to Professor Oak's please?"

"Sure kid you follow that path over their swing a right and then a left then there is a giant set of stair's going up the side of a hill can't miss it." One of the men replied. " Thank you, sir, Let's go, Vivi!" Blake exclaimed excitedly as he ran the rest of the way Vivi gave a Yip but continued to sleep away in his hood.

Blake arrived at the lab and began to knock on the door only for a woman who appeared to be in her late 20's or early 30's answer and asked. "Yes, how may I help you?" To which Blake asked. "Yes, mam I am looking for Professor Oak is he in?"

"Oh I am sorry but we are a bit busy at the moment with a party at the moment would you like to come in?" The woman said to which Blake confusedly and apologetically saying. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't know there was a celebration going on I can come back later."

The woman smiled saying. "No, it's fine after all the more the merrier I always say, Oh my name is Delia Ketchum it's nice to meet you, young man." To which Blake blushed embarrassed for forgetting his manners saying. "I am sorry for being so rude mam my name is Blake Newman and this is my partner Vivi." At that Vivi yipped in confirmation.

Delia smiled giving Vivi a scratch behind her ear to which Vivi cooed leaning into Delia's touch. "Well, I am glad to meet you two on my Ashy's day." To which made Blake think "Oh so you're celebrating your kid's birthday right now. now I am really sorry I intruded." he said even more embarrassed for interrupting a kid's important day. "Oh no we are celebrating how far he got into the Pokemon League he and his pokemon placed in the top 16 in their first year."

At this Blake looked impressed remembering that rookies rarely ever got that high then he looked shocked as he looked at the woman beside him thinking she either had her son early on in life or she had aged with extreme grace, either way, he decided not to comment and just followed her out back to see a full blow celebration going on with Pokemon running around and people having a good time.

"Wow, this looks like a great party I feel kinda bad coming uninvited." Vivi yipped in agreement with Blake's statement Delia hearing this said. "Young man, you have officially been invited by me now come along I want you to come to meet my Ashy." She then proceeded to bring Blake across the party to a kid surrounded by a couple of Pokemon with a Pikachu on his shoulder as she called out to him he ran over to her. "Hey, mom how are you doing? and who is this?" The boy asked as 3 more people walk over an old man, a teenage/ pre-tween looking girl, and a teenage boy.

"I am fine Ash and This is Blake he was looking for you, Professor and I decided to let him join the celebration since we are making him wait." Said Delia to which the old man now confirmed to be Professor Oak asked. "ah so you were looking for me young man what is it that you wished to ask of me?"

Blake scratch's the back of his head saying. "Um well, I was hoping you could set me up with my starter supplies so Vivi and I could begin our journey but that can wait until after the party."

Oak nods Saying. " Very well but until then, enjoy and have fun." he smiled while walking away while Ash pipes up saying. "So you're starting your journey that is so cool and I am guessing that Vulpix is your starter?" To which Blake nodded.

Vivi yipped after popping her head out and looking at the other Pokemon who greet her at seeing another Vulpix Vivi hops out of the hood and began to start talking with her Pokemon sister.

A little while later while Blake was asking Ash about his journey Vivi ran up to Blake yipping excitedly while trying to get him to follow her causing Blake and Ash to follow her to which they find a pretty funny scene a bunch of Pokemon and people running around like they were using flamethrower to which Ash stated. "what is wrong with you guy's can't you handle a bit of spicy food." Then Ash proceeded to bite into the food that was to caused this to happen and then felt immediate regret.

Blake began to laugh hard not even thinking of making an attempt at the food after Ash finished freaking out he said. "Hey look" While pointing at a bush that was moving at that some cooks of the party came out of the bush and pushed a button while singing some song **(Not doing it)** as the cart began to change into a hot air balloon?!

After they were done Ash, Brock, and Misty Exclaimed. "Team Rocket!" to which Blake's eyes hardened into a glare as he got ready for anything. Knowing that Team Rocket was nothing but Pokemon thieves.

Jessie called out. "Let's get out of here and fast say goodbye Pikachu." Pikachu was tied up by rope as they started flying away to which Blake stated. "Not happening Vivi use Quick Attack to speed up and jump then go into ember to pop the balloon!"

Receiving her orders Vivi sped quickly on the ground as for some reason it began to get warmer the sun intensifying as she jumped and unleashing a very powerful Ember catching the top of the balloon on fire making it pop and fall to the ground.

Jessie, James, and Meowth growl as they get out of the balloon unleashing their Pokemon. "Go Weezing!" "Go Arbok!"

Ash commanded his Pokemon."Bulbasaur get Pikachu back with your vine's! Squirtle water gun!" Misty called out. "Staryu you use water gun as well!" Both Pokemon unleashed powerful jets of water hitting both poison types back and into the group of Pokemon thieves making them all wet.

After getting Pikachu back and taking the ropes off seeing them all wet Ash smirked saying. "Okay, Pikachu send them flying use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu cheeks started to crackle with electricity as he fired off a bolt of lighting at Team Rocket which caused them to go flying.

"Good work everyone." Ash began to praise his team for a job well done while Blake kneeled down to Vivi asking. "Are you, okay girl?"

Vivi yipped in confirmation and then started licking Blake on the face to which he laughed, as this was happening Ash walked over saying. " Thanks for the help if it wasn't for your quick action's who knows what could have happened."

Blake shrugged saying "No problem I love Pokemon and hate thieves like that." The two began talking again as the party went back to normal and everything calmed down.

Later that night while all the guests had left and the only ones left in the lab Were the Professor, Delia, Brock, Ash, and Misty. Oak said. " I am sorry but it's a bit late to give you your supplies now you will have to wait for tomorrow I hope you don't mind Blake."

Blake smiled and said, "Its no problem we had a lot of fun today didn't we Vivi?" Vivi yipped tiredly in agreement as she snuggled more into her spot. "Speaking of Vivi." Oak continued. "Where on earth did you find a shiny Vulpix, my boy?"

Ash looked confused. (don't remember if ash met a shiny in Kanto region) "Shiny Professor?" To which Brock was the one who responded. "Shiny Pokemon are the same as regular pokemon only their coloring is different making them very rare."

Ash nodded as Blake looked at the Profesor saying. "Sorry Professor I don't know how much there is to tell we found each other when I was exploring Cinnabar Island when I was younger and we have been together ever since."

"So you are from Cinnabar Island?" asked Misty. "Yeah Born and raised." Blake stated proudly with a smile. "so do you know Blaine?"Ash asked. "You mean Grampa Blaine?" To which the 3 travelers exclaimed. "Grampa!" Brock recovered first asking. "So wait you're saying Blaine is your grandfather?"

Blake shook his head saying. "Nah he just raised me but he is kinda too old for me to call him dad so I just call him Grampa it drives him nuts." Blake chuckled a bit to which Delia asked. "What about your parent's?"

That causes Blake to stop chuckling as he looked down saying. "I don't know nobody really knows so I kinda don't like talking about it." Everyone turned silent at that and as tired as she was Vivi, sensed her friend's sadness popping her head out from his hood Vivi, began to lick his face and nuzzle him in hopes to make him feel better. Blake smiled saying. "Thanks, girl you always know what to do" as he began to scratch her.

Delia feeling bad about causing this Delia declared. "Well since you need to return tomorrow you can spend the night at our house if you wish." At that Blake looked surprised and smiled Saying " Thank you I will take you up on the offer. "

After that everyone started saying their goodbyes as everyone went to settle down for the night. Blake taking the couch at the Ketchum residence He smiled down at Vivi on his chest who was still looking at him in concern about what was said early and cooed to him gently to which he scratched her behind the ear saying. "Don't worry Vivi we are going to make our own family with each and every Pokemon I catch okay no need to worry girl lets just get some sleep." With that Vivi snuggled closer into Blake as the two drifted off to sleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Okay so a little side notes at the end since I never really got to describe Blake's clothing and appearance let me lay it down for you all he wears a black beanie, a Camo hoodie that is always left open, a white t-shirt, Black jean's, Black fingerless gloves, Black and red sneakers, and 2 neckless's one has a quick ball attached to it (I like the quick ball design sue me) and a locket which he keeps tucked into his shirt so it is not visible.

Now for Vivi  
Ability is in case you didn't guess Drought ( like I said the pokemon I get for him won't be uber powerful but I will have good abilities)

and for current moves known  
Ember, Quick attack, Extrasensory, and Confuse Ray (Vivi is higher level then regular starters cause she and Blake have been together for years but she is not uber powerful)

also last side note like I said the show and the story will not link up cannon wise mainly because Ash's Charizard beat team rocket in the show but sense Blake was there it changed and note I just wanted Blake and Ash to see each other to start probably won't see much of Ash after next chapter it might be plausible sense I am going to have Blake skipping the orange islands if I continue past Kanto cause I am going, to be honest, the best thing to come from that is Ash's Snorlax and that is all I can think of


	2. On The Road To Viridian City

Hey guys (if anyone is reading this fic) I am writing this one basically right after the First one also I should state I will be writing these when I have time and inspiration so keep that in mind. Anyway like previously I OWN NOTHING this is only for entertainment reasons that I am doing this for myself and you guys, either way, Begins Chapter 2.

Waking up on a stranger's couch was a rather odd thing for Blake but as his memories of last night came back to him he got up with a stretch careful as to not wake Vivi yet.

After getting ready for the day he noticed Delia in the Kitchen preparing breakfast and asked. "Good morning is there anything I could do to help?"

Delia smiled saying " Good morning Blake and no it's fine you are a guess just if you don't mind could you go wake everyone up for me this is almost done" Blake nods and proceeded to wake everyone up leaving Vivi for last knowing that his friend likes her sleep.

At the table, various conversations came up and eventually the topic land's on what Blake dream's / plans are to which he said. " I want to become a League Champion although I don't plan on specializing in one type like a lot of them do."

Brock nods saying "That is a smart decision it's good to have a variety of types." Blake smiled nodding while saying. "Thanks, I also think I might want to try those Contest things I heard about in the Hoenn region apparently they are bringing them to Kanto Starting this year."

Misty looked at Blake questioningly asking. " what are Contests?" to which Blake replied. " Pokemon Contests apparently instead of focusing on power and strength of your Pokemon they go off of style and grace."

Ash looked confused at that saying. "But wouldn't it be better to have strong pokemon." To which Blake shakes his head Saying. " I would like to think its like training, while brute force and strength can be a thing having grace and the creativity that Contest require would be a great combo in order to make my Pokemon strong and flexible."

At this everyone seemed to agree but Ash stated. "I think I will stick to battling but I hope you have fun on your journey, Blake."

Blake smiled saying "Thank's Ash I will." As everyone finished eating they began to make their way to the Lab wanting to see their new friend off upon reaching the Lab they saw Oak already waiting for them with a smile Oak said. "Ah good morning to you all and especially to you Blake I hope you are excited today."

To which Blake had a huge grin on his face saying " Yeah today is the day I finally become a Trainer and get my first Pokemon." To which everyone looked at him confused as Oak asked ."I thought you were already starting with you Vulpix?"

Blake shook his head saying. "Oh Vivi isn't my pokemon yet this is going to be her Pokeball but you know how I can't be an official trainer until I reached ten years old hence why we decided to wait isn't that right girl?" To which Vivi yipped as Blake scratched her behind her ear.

"Ah I see well here you go Blake here is a set of standard Pokeball's, and a Pokedex I must state that do not lose this Blake as this is your personal identification and you will need it for many things" Oak stated as he handed the items to Blake, to which Blake nodded as Oak said "Now my boy I recommend that if you are heading to Viridian City I would stay close to the river while heading there it might take a bit longer than normal however there is a group of unusually aggitated spearow on the normal route which the Leauge should be there soon to settle them down."

Blake nodded his head again saying. "Thank's for the advice Professor you have been huge help already." As he took the quick ball off of his neckless and registered it to his Pokedex he expanded it as he looked towards Vivi to see her sitting there starting up at him waiting with a look of determination on her face while she had a smirk on her face while her tails swished behind her.

"Looks like this is the start of our adventure Vivi you and me against the world how to do you like those odds?" Blake asked to which Vivi gave a yip of approval as he put the quick ball in front of her she pressed up against it and was caught without a single struggle and was let out again claiming her spot in his hood.

Blake turned back to the Professor smiling saying. "Thank you for this Professor and when I catch more than six I thank you for watching over my friends that come here."

Oak shook his head saying. "It is no problem Blake now if you wish to make it close to Viridian by nightfall I suggest you head out now after all you will have to use the long route."

Blake nodded not thinking him and Vivi alone could take on a Flock he turned towards the Delia, Brock, Misty, and Ash saying. "It was nice to meet you all. Brock, Misty when I see your families I will pass along your best wishes and Ash, right now we are less experienced and I might probably lose but next time we meet up we definitely have to have a battle got it." Blake challenged and Vivi yipped confidently.

Ash smirked saying. "You got it, Blake, it's a deal." As Pikachu said. "Pika-pi." Back to the challenge. Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and good wishes as Blake began walking out of Pallet town waving back before he started to head towards the river following it to get to his next destination while smiling he said. "Well, this is it let's go, Vivi." To which Vivi yipped out in reply as they began their walk to Viridian City.

okay that is it for this Chapter I was thinking of having Blake and Ash have a battle but I felt that Blake is smart and he would know that Ash would be stronger and not wanting to have a tired out Vivi for the long Walk to Viridian would be smart in case he runs into something he want's. also I would like to note that in this I hinted that Ash got to keep his Pidgeot cause Oak is calling the league I thought it was dumb that Pokemon rangers are a thing yet they do nothing to calm down the PO'd Fearow so I dropped the hint and Ash get to keep His Pidgeot either way like normal down below Pokemon

 **Vivi Ability - Drought. Moves - Ember, Extrasensory, Confuse Ray, and Quick Attack**


	3. Blake's First Catch!

Okay Chapter 3 is here now so I know I might get hate about getting to good abilities in this but I would state the OC's pokemon will not be the only one with Abilites and also I am changing it so abilitiy capsule's can change to hidden abilites as well so if traniers think other abilites are better than other's they can change them rather than going to catch new type of their pokemon also I could tell you all Blake's Personaily wise as well as all his pokemon he will catch and everything but I find it fun for you guys to guess personality trait's Also quick question what is your guy's favorite pokemon Mine is Ninetales anyway like always. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I do this for fun and entertainment for me and you and I hope you all enjoy it.

After heading out of Pallet Town Blake started to head east until he hit the river then began following the river upstream for a couple of hours before finding a good place to stop and train for a bit.

"Alright Vivi I know we have trained before but now that we are official we should really push ourselves got it?" At the thought of training hard than what they already have Vivi Whined a little "Hey come on girl we want to get stronger right and if you do then I promise to extend grooming time."

At the thought of being pampered for longer Vivi yipped excitedly jumping down from her spot ready to get started to which Blake smirked. "Alright, girl now I want you to start off by using Ember as long as you can into the river constantly so we can power it up, got it after you think you can't make any more flame's I want you to do some laps to work on some water resistance okay?"

Vivi nodded not liking the idea of going in the water but Blake was counting on her to get stronger and she wanted her extra grooming time and proceeded to start firing Ember into the river.

At seeing Vivi start Blake smiled Saying "Alright time to push myself as well" and began to start doing push up's right next to Vivi, Blake was always a strong Believer of if your pokemon was going to put the work in then so should you and has always trained alongside Vivi thus was in really good shape for a 10-year-old.

Thirty minutes into their training the two decided to do laps in the river together after changing into his swimming gear (a pair of trunks and goggles) Blake and Vivi began doing laps after a while Blake thought he felt something brush against his leg and got both himself and Vivi out of the river before dunking his head in to get a better look, at seeing what brushed against his leg Blake rushed to his bag took out a Pokeball, his Pokedex, and some Pokemon food he had on hand and tossed some Pokemon food on top of the water hoping his plan would work.

"Get ready Vivi, we might have our first friend." Blake said to which Vivi got into a battle stance after a couple of seconds a red and orange fish appeared and began to start nibbling on the Pokemon food.

Blake pointed his Pokedex at the Pokemon and the Pokedex (His Pokedex is black and orange btw) lit up as a female monotone voice stated.

 **"Magikarp, The Fish Pokemon Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy POKéMON that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it the distant past, they were fairly strong, but they have become gradually weaker over time."**

At the first part of the statement, Blake frowned at the Pokedex finding that calling it useless was a bit mean sure Magikarp was a weaker Pokemon but calling it useless wasn't fair.

"Alright, Vivi use Extrasensory to pull it out of the water onto land and use quick attack to keep it out and keep nailing it." Vivi Called out affirmatively and fired a ray from her mouth which encased the Magikarp and slammed it on the ground next to the river in response the Magikarp started flopping around desperate to try and get back to the water but it was slammed into the ground repeatedly by Vivi.

"Alright, Vivi, that's enough Let's go Pokeball!" Blake threw a Pokeball which bounced off the Magikarp before absorbing it inside as the Pokeball shook rapidly the Magikarp trying desperately to escape before the Pokeball Dinged signaling a capture.

Overjoyed with that he had his first catch Blake ran over saying "All right we caught our first friend way to go, Vivi." He ran to her as she jumped into his arms as he started spinning her around both happy with the catch.

After calming down a bit he went over to the Pokeball and saying "Now to see if you want to stay." Before throwing the Pokeball. "Magikarp Let's Rock This!" Allowing Magikarp to be sent out into the water looking nervous.

Blake smiled saying "Vivi, can you get the Oran Berries from my bag please while I talk to Magikarp?" Vivi nodded walking off.

Now with Vivi gone Blake sat at the edge of the water putting his feet in saying "Hey there Magikarp my name is Blake and that was my Partner Vivi I am looking to be friends if you would like that but if you don't want to you can leave and I can let you go if you want?"

At that the Magikarp looked at its new maybe trainer stunned "Karp?" it said confused "yeah I only really battled you to show you how strong we are I plan to become the strongest and to prove our strength I had to show you sorry but I would be really happy if you would join us as our first friend Magikarp I promise I will take you far and make you the strongest, so what do you say?" Blake asked.

Blake looked at the Magikarp waiting for a response as the Magikarp thought, in reality, it never thought that someone would go out of the way to try and catch it considering the problems its line had with trainers but something about this boy be it his word's or his own confidence he was radiating made it want to trust him and thus it bobbed up and down in the water signifying a yes.

Blake smirked, "Awesome welcome to the family Magikarp oh and here are some Oran Berries to heal up." As he gave Magikarp some berries he then proceeded to put its Pokeballl in a slot on his Pokedex.

 **"This Magikarp is Female with the ability Rattled Known moves: Splash"**

At hearing her one and only useless move said out loud Magikarp looked down afraid she disappointed her trainer only to feel a pat on her head and look up to see him smiling at her hearing him say. "Hey don't worry Tempest you are amazing already most Magikarp don't have rattled you are already so awesome."

Magikarp looked happy for the praise but confused. " Oh yeah I give all my new friend's name's so do you want me to call you Tempest or would you like something else or just be Magikarp say Karp once for tempest two times for something else or three times for just Magikarp "

Tempest immediately said "Karp" once happy that her trainer cared enough to give her a name and swam up to him and began to nuzzle his legs. With a Smile Blake said. "Alright Tempest it is, now Tempest we are going to continue training for another hour and a half and you are going to train with us after which we will walk for a bit but since it will be by the river you can swim next to us and since you will be going upstream it might help you gain more strength."

Tempest bobbed up and down excitedly. "Karp, Karp" Blake smiled looking at Vivi and Tempest saying. "Alright, girls lets get back to work." And thus the trio began swimming lap's in the river Tempest trying her hardest to please her new trainer.

Okay and done I know a Magikarp is not a usual first catch but hey Gyarados is awesome also I do have a plan to make Magikarp useful in battle sense again we are going off the anime logic not the in game so splash won't be completly useless eventually once Blake teach's Tempest how to use it properly and also even though it's a fish it won't die on land I will have it that fish pokemon can battle on dry land as well as water cause other wise it really sucks to have a fish on the team but yeah that is it for this Chapter I will see you guys next time and as always Pokemon down below

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Ember, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash**


	4. Night Time Wish

Hey guys what's happening as of now I read the first Review and Follow of this story and would like to shout out Fire4Heaven Also in this part I am going to have Tempest talking to Vivi now the format might be weird but I will give an example Tempest does this "Magic-Karp-Magikarp" and then I do this **"hello I am Tempest"** that is Her talking to other pokemon. Now I got a question what is everyone's Favorite types down bellow give the top 3 Mine are 1 Fire, 2 Electic, 3 Ice also I was thinking about the 4 moves thing and am begining to understand why all pokemon fics I see usually have more than 4 as to make things more exciting so question should I allow 4 or more?. as always I DO NOT OWN THIS I am just doing this for fun for me and you I don't own pokemon although that would be really cool but I don't oh well Chapter 4 of Blake's adventure's Go

After training for a while longer which included having Vivi working on her moves as well as trying to get Tempest to calm down on dry land but she was a fish so it was a rather hard and she still wasn't used to it, either way, Blake was proud of their first training session and while training learned a little bit more about his new Pokemon.

It seemed Tempest tried her best to try and please him and was rather cautious and took a lot of coaxing to attempt to train on dry land which to him was understandable but he was so proud when she actually was on dry land albeit rather panicked.

Blake was walking alongside the river once again with Vivi in his arms while he ran her brush through her fur as the promised grooming with Tempest swimming along upstream looking around nervously every time she saw some Pokemon in the distance but they did not dare to approach with a Human nearby, so the three walked/swam for the rest of the day stopping for rests when needed.

Blake, for the most part, saw some Pidgeys and Rattata's in the distance he decided to scan them but didn't bother catching them because while Pidgey tended to end up very strong he felt they were too common as most people ended up catching one the same with Rattata.

As the sun began to almost set Blake decided it was time to set up camp thankfully the Trainer Traveling Bag was similar to the Pokeball system where it was larger on the inside then it was the outside (Because really how else do they keep everything inside those tiny bags) and began to set up his one person tent and sleeping bag close to the water so that he was close to Tempest as she chooses to sleep outside when her trainer asked her if she wished to.

After setting everything up and collecting firewood and having Vivi start a fire the trio sat eating their food (in the case of Tempest floated) while Blake told their new friend about himself as well as Vivi until eventually, he found himself laying down staring up at the stars with Vivi next to him and Tempest floating nearby staring up as well.

"You know I didn't think we would find our first friend so fast but I am glad we met you today Tempest." Tempest bubbles (I think that's what fish do) Happily which made Blake smile before he began to look up sadly at the sky faintly hearing Vivi and Tempest talk while he thought.

"Magic-Karp-Karp-Magikarp?" **"Why is master sad Vivi?"** "Vul-Vul-Pix-Vul" **"Blake is just thinking about something's sorry Tempest he is really happy you are here he just get's like this sometimes when he thinks of his lack of family."**

"Karp-Karp-Magic?" **"Master has no family what happened?"** "Vulpix-Vul" **we don't know either way we are Blake's family now you got that Tempest that means we have to care for and protect him"** at that Tempest just nodded determinedly and moved a little closer to Blake who thinking she wanted some attention just smiled at her, petting her head before looking up again and smiling. "Hey guys look a shooting star." and sure enough a shooting star was shooting across the sky.

"Okay everyone make a wish and make sure not to say what it is." And they did but little did they know all three of them wished for the exact same thing ***To become strong enough to protect what is precious to me*** after a little while longer the Trio decided to go to sleep and see what tomorrow would bring them but whatever came their way they knew they would face it together.

Alright and that's a wrap sorry about the short thing guys but I felt the night time scene was a good place to end it and I also like to keep these chapters short rather than longer minus the first chapter since it needed to be longer for an intro but either way as Always Bellow are the pokemon

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Ember, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack  
** **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash**


	5. Blake's First Trainer Battle

Hey, guys, Chapter 5 is here and after some sleep, I am reading this so as always. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON everything here is written for your and my entertainment reader.

The Sun began to Rise on Route 1 as Blake, Vivi, and Tempest got up and ready for the day eating packing up and then doing a light 30-minute training session before hitting the road again while humming a tune.

After a couple of hours, Blake smiled as he thought he could see Viridian City in the distance with that Blake turned to Vivi and Tempest saying. " There it is girl's Viridian City in just two day's, once we get there I want to go west a bit to search for a pokemon I heard was around that area then we can train there for a while before heading for Pewter how does that sound?"

At that Tempest and Vivi, both made sounds of agreement. "Now before I go any further sorry Tempest but you are going to have to go back into you're Pokeball I can't follow the river any further okay girl?" to which Tempest bubbled in understanding being returned to her Pokeball.

Blake began to walk towards the city with Vivi until he eventually heard a "Hey! You!" at the noise Blake turned and noticed a kid holding a Pokeball pointed at him and the kid said. "You are a trainer aren't you battle me so I can get stronger."

Blake looked at the kid confused saying. "Aren't you a little young to be a trainer?" The kid went red and stomped his foot in anger saying. "Hey I am a trainer I might not have a Pokedex but me and my Rattata are the best around you don't need to have that dumb thing to be great so are you going to battle me or what" Seeing that the kid was so sure of himself Blake shrugged saying. " Alright, kid just don't cry when you lose."

Blake took a calming breath and Pointed his arm forward knowing Tempest is was ready for battle he only had one choice. "Vivi, Lets Rock This!" to which Vivi ran the length of his arm hopping off gracefully, as the kid threw his Pokeball. "Rattata I choose you!" From the Pokeball came a small mouse pokemon baring large fang's ready to fight as the sun started to intensify.

"You can have the first move kid." Blake called out to which the kid called out "Fine we will Rattata use Quick Attack!"To which the Rattata sped towards Vivi causing Blake to smirk. "Vivi use your Quick Attack to Dodge and then use Confuse Ray!" To which Vivi began to blur at a speed slightly faster than the Rattata easily outmaneuvering it before launching an orb at it making the Rattata stop in its tracks and start Banging its head against the ground.

"Rattata no!" "Finish this Vivi use ember!" Blake called out having Vivi unleash a powerful ember completely KO'ing the confused rat. "Rattata return." the kid said in a growl before walking up sighing and handing Blake his reward cash while saying. "Man I thought you would be an easy win but you destroyed us your Vulpix is super powerful."

Blake leaned down to scratch Vivi Saying. " I have been working on strategies with Vivi for years you should come up with some with Rattata it will help, I would suggest teaching it some ranged moves but at the moment just working on the basic's would be best the main reason my strategy worked was cause I knew Vivi could move faster from seeing your Quick Attack."

The kid nodded at the advice and began to make his way to the Pokemon Center. As they continued Blake and Vivi Picked up a couple of more battles facing off against kids with a Caterpie, another Rattata, and a Pidgey.

Realizing that the kids most likely either befriended the pokemon or just straight up threw a Pokeball at them Blake wondered why most people needed to wait until their tenth birthday thinking maybe it had something to do with the supply and demand for starters Pokemon like Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander.

Either way, all the battles were rather underwhelming each one taking one or two attacks, he also felt so bad for the Caterpie and its trainer he didn't even take the prize money but eventually, Blake made it to the Pokemon Center to which he gave Nurse Joy Vivi and Tempest.

As he sat around and waited he looked on one of the computers for Pokemon native to the nearby area to make sure that what he heard was true upon confirming it Blake smirked to himself and started reading up on possible Pokemon nearby to join his team.

After two hours Blake was called to finally pick up his Pokemon. "Here you go Both your pokemon are in great health." Nurse Joy said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Blake responded asking. "Thank you nurse joy also I would like to rent a room for a week in a bit I am headed out to look for a pokemon and then am headed back is that possible to do?"

The Nurse responded pleasantly. "Of course just let me know when you get here and it can be arranged as long as we have enough rooms and since the new league is just starting and the Viridian Gym requires 7 Badge's to challenge it we will most likely be free."

Blake Gave a nod in Understanding knowing that some gym's had a badge requirement the few that came to mind were the Viridian, Saffron, And Vermilion Gyms. "oh yeah thanks for reminding me I would like to sign up for the League please."

Nurse joy smiled and nodding saying. "ah yes that will be easy enough I just need youPokedexx and you will be good to go." he handed her his Pokedex. " There you go you are registered I wish you luck Blake." she smiled sweetly at him to which he said. "Thank's nurse joy I will see you later." As he waved while leaving heading off to Route 22 to catch his new teammate hopefully.

Okay guy's this is it Blake is going to attempt to go for Pokemon number 3 now can you guess which pokemon on route 22 is he going to catch well that is on you guys either way also I am sorry if the battle felt a bit boring but It was Blake's first battle even if it was against a total rookie I didn't want to leave his first trainer battle out anyways as always here is the Pokemon down below

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Ember, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack  
** **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash**


	6. Catching A King

Alright, guys time for Chapter 6 and for Blake try for his 3rd pokemon what will it be well let's find out. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING this is purely for both mine and your's entertainment.

Walking out to route 22 Blake decided to do up his Camo hoodie and have Vivi hide next to him as he flipped up his hood to try to blend into the nearby area knowing that the next pokemon he was looking for would be rather dangerous to catch.

Searching around for a while Blake smirked when he saw a couple of giant purple and blue Pokemon in the distance as slowly started making his way towards the pack staying a safe distance away he pulled out his Pokedex while scanning the Various forms in the pack keeping the Pokedex muted.

 **"Nidoking The Drill Pokemon - It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn, as it contains venom, Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it."**

 **"Nidoqueen The Drill Pokemon - Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, It will protect the young in its burrow with its life."**

 **"Nidorina The Poison Pin Pokemon - When Nidorina is with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others, It has a calm and caring nature. Because its horn grows slowly, it prefers not to fight."**

 **"Nidorino The Poison Pin Pokemon - Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might, An aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom."**

 **"Nidoran Male The Poison Pin Pokemon - It has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice, It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison.**

 **"Nidoran Female The Poison Pin Pokemon - it has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal.**

After he finished scanning the group in the distance Blake was really starting to wonder how he was going to go about this for he knew's that he really only had one shot and if he were to move towards the pack then they would all attack him.

Hoping to find a Nidoran who either would wonder's off on its own or was alone Blake began to slowly and as quietly as he could start circling the pack making sure Vivi was quiet as well, after a couple of minutes Blake saw one of the Nidoran's in the group start fighting with some of the other's of it pack before a Nidoqueen came over and calmed it down seeing it huff yelling angerly and then walk away from the pack into the forest a little bit away.

Thinking this would be his chance Blake followed after it tapping Vivi's nose he made motions asking her to start sniffing for the Nidoran not saying a word as to tip it off thank's to its amazing hearing.

Vivi got the idea and began to sniff out the Pokemon, after a couple of minutes the two found the Pokemon sitting on a stump with a glare on it face, approaching it Blake finally took his hood off saying. "Nidoran I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

As the heat intensified the Nidoran perked up in surprise before glaring at the Human and Pokemon before hopping off the stump it started pawing the dirt challengingly. "NIDO NIDORAN!" It screamed before charging at Blake and Vivi.

Blake smirked saying. "Vivi use Extrasensory to stop it and slam it!" To which Vivi promptly fired off her attack stopping it in its track and threw it back against a nearby tree, the Nidoran growled lowly getting up slowly from the painful attack and charged once again.

Blake realized that the pokemon most likely didn't have a ranged attack and called out. "Okay, Vivi use Quick Attack to stay away I don't want that horn anywhere near you and use Ember to finish it off but be careful of the trees."

Vivi yipped in affirmative and used her speed to outrun her opponent before firing off ember's whenever she got a clean shot in bringing down the Nidoran with swirls in its eyes. "Okay, Pokeball go!" Blake exclaim's while throwing his Pokeball causing it to absorb the Pokemon after shaking for a while it dinged with a successful catch.

"Alright, we did it, Vivi." Blake said with a smile on his face as he walked over and picked up the Pokeball. "now lets get out of here and ask Nidoran if he wants to join the family if not then we can release him but I don't want one of those Nidoqueen's to come out here and find us so lets go."

Vivi yipped in agreement as the two hastily make their way to a safer area of the woods. Blake Proceeded to call out Tempest after calming her down (Because she was on land) Blake explained that he is going to introduce her to a new possible friend.

"And so now I am going to let Nidoran out now so be careful he might be a little scared." The two Pokemon nodded as Blake took out Nidoran's Pokeball letting the Pokemon out.

After emerging from the Pokeball knowing that it was caught Nidoran looked up to its new trainer waiting to see what would happen when it heard. "Hey, Nidoran my name is Blake that is Tempest and this is Vivi I am sorry for hurting you earlier but I was hoping you would join us on our journey and be our friend if not I can release you and you can head back to your pack."

At this the Nidoran looked at Blake confused wondering why the Human would ask rather than just take him with him, seeing the look of confusion Blake smiled saying. "I battle with the pokemon to show them that I am strong but I won't make a pokemon come with me if it doesn't want to I am giving you the same choice I gave tempest you can either stay or go but if you stay I promise to train you to be as strong as you can be, and make sure you are happy and cared for. What do you say?"

At hearing that Nidoran felt moved by Blake's Kindness and nodded his head in agreement after all he always kept getting yelled at by the Nidoqueens for starting fights in the pack anyway and if this Human trained the Vulpix that beat him so easily then he could train him to get strong.

Blake smiled heavily and saying. "Great now we need to come up with a nickname for you." He says as he put's the Nidoran's Pokeball into his Pokedex when the Female monotone voice comes to life.

 **"This Nidoran Male has the Ability - Rivalry and know's the Move's - Peck, Leer, and Focus Energy."**

At hearing the ability of his new pokemon things start to make more sense to Blake Nidoran's are not typically aggressive toward's their own pack and his must have been fighting some other males sense some abilities affect the personality of Pokemon thinking about it thankfully both Vivi and Tempest were females and he didn't seem to have a problem with them but it does bring up a future concern.

"Hey, Nidoran I need to tell you I might be catching Male pokemon in the future so I need you to Promise me as a favor that you won't start trouble with our future friend's okay?" Nidoran at this grumbled before slowly he nodded in agreement, after all, Blake would have him fighting anyway.

Blake Smiled. "Good now a name how about since you are going to be one I just call you King?"

Nidoran just nodded not really caring what his trainer called him. "Then, King, it is, alright King and Tempest return so we can head back to Viridian and start training." The two just called out affirmative's before Blake started making his way back to the Center on arrival Nurse joy welcomed him back with interesting news as he was getting Vivi and King checked out and getting his room for the week.

"Oh, Blake Professor Oak Called and asked that you call him right away if you could." Confused as to why he would get a call from Oak Blake nodded his head and headed over to the video phones before plugging in his Pokedex and choosing Oak from his contact's list (Oak's number is their cause Oak gave Blake his Pokedex) after a couple of rings's a lab assistant answered."Hello, this is Professor Oak's Lab how may I help you?"

"Um yeah, the Professor asked for me to call him right away." Blake responded, the assistant smiled and said "Okay I will go get him give me a few minutes." at this Blake just nodded as the assistant walked away after five minutes went by Professor Oak showed up apologizing for the wait to which Blake said "it's fine Professor I am really curious about what you wanted to talk to me about."

At this Professor Oak said. "Ah well, my boy the reason behind it was that I just was told recently that you caught a Magikarp." Blake smiled and said. "You mean Tempest yeah she is really sweet." At this Oak had a slight frown on his face and said. "I am calling do advise caution, my boy, not many rookies can handle it when it evolve's into a Gyarados because the dramatic shift in attitude and emotions and I see just now you caught a Nidoran as well another Pokemon that will eventually have an attitude."

Blake frowned saying. "Yeah professor I read up on them and I did a lot of studying about how evolution effect some pokemon differently and I promise I will be careful with King and Tempest when they start evolving."

Smiling Oak Nods Saying. "Well it's good to hear that I am sorry Blake but most Rookies Never caught pokemon Like that in their first year The only real exception being Ash's Primeape and even he left it for special training and that Charizard of his has gained quite the attitude from being a sweet little Charmander."

Blake nods remembered seeing that match it was one that would be remembered in a bad way with the Charizard costing his trainer the match just cause it wanted to sleep.

"Trust me Professor I have a plan for when they evolve after all I don't want to lose my family." Blake said with a smile on his face as a PA system announced. "Blake Newman to pick up, Blake Newman to pick up." At this Blake said. "Well I got to go Professor Thank's for worrying about me but I will be fine I got to go now bye."

As they both said their goodbye's Blake went to collect his Pokemon and went to one of the training fields letting out Tempest and King with Vivi hopping out of his hood all of them looked at him.

"Alright guys listen up we are going to train here for a week before heading to Pewter by then I am hoping we will be trained up enough to take on the Pewter Gym since the battle's there are 2 on 2 I will most likely be using you, King and Vivi, unless we find some new friend's for the Gym"

Vivi cheered Happily while King looked rather excited and determined the fact in a week he would get to fight some powerful opponents while Tempest looks downcast at feeling like she was worthless to her trainer at seeing her looking down Blake patted her head saying "Hey Tempest no need to act like that you are still trying to get used to being on land while keeping balanced you will get stronger in no time it's why we are training"

Smiling at this Tempest nodded in agreement "alright everyone we got a week let's push ourselves to the limit and even beyond that you guys ready?" All the Pokemon shouted their agreement's "Alright Let's Go!" Blake shouted as they got to work.

Alright and done and the 3rd pokemon on the team was Nidoran now I was wondering if I was going Nidoran male or female both are good but I like Nidoking better personally which do you guys prefer Nidoking or Nidoqueen?

either way like normal down Below will be the pokemon's info

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Ember, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash**  
 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy**


	7. Blake Save's The Day And Get's The Mon

Hey guys This is TheFirstFoxx back again With Chapter 7 quickly I would like to thank Lord White Fang, and Wanderer for the follow's I am happy that people are enjoying it my writing and I am entertaining them. Well with that out of the way like always I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I only do this for your's and my entertainment I do NOT own pokemon.

It had been a week since Blake began training in the Viridian Pokemon center and he must admit he was rather happy with the result's and also the shape his Pokemon were in.

Vivi was able to learn Fire Spin, King figured out Double Kick and was getting the hang of launching Poison Sting but wasn't quite there yet and most impressively was Tempest who which Blake took most of his time helping, was able to figure out how to not only be calm on land but also figured out Bounce sense it was a move that was hard for Magikarp's to learn he was very proud, Blake spent extra time researching it online as to how to teach it and the results were amazing.

During his time Blake and his team trained hard and picked up a few battles in order to gain more experience winning Three of them and losing Two altho a little discouraged by his first losses the opposing trainers gave nothing but helpful advice to the rookie to which he happily excepted.

Now here he was in the lobby for the last time until he came to face the Viridian Gym leader Blake said. "Thank you for taking care of me and my Pokemon Nurse Joy." Bowing to Nurse Joy thankfully.

"It was no problem at all young man now make sure to be careful as to not get lost in the Forest." She stated with a smile to which Blake nodded having already gone out to buying some antidotes, potion's, and other supplies just in case as he says. "I will I am heading off now see you when we return to pick up our eighth badge." Giving a two-fingered salute as Vivi gave a yip in affirmative as the two walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed towards the forest.

After a short walk through a plain's Blake and Vivi arrive at a tree line seeing an obvious Path going straight through he smiled saying. "Okay while finding some cool Pokemon in here would be nice I had you guys train up so that we could take the shortest route possible granted that probably means more Trainer's but I am sure you guys can take them." "Vul!" Vivi cried out in affirmative as Blake began walking down the path through the forest.

As he predicted he found a couple of trainers who asked him for a battle to which he agreed wanting for King to Learn Poison Sting as soon as possible he let King fight mostly and as luck would have it most of the trainers had bug Pokemon allowing King to easily take care of them with Peck while testing Poison Sting, Eventually Blake decided to take a little break and sat down to rest for bit drinking some water and checking over King to make sure he was fine.

While he was checking him over King suddenly jumped up in alarm and started chittering hastily. "Nido-Ran-Ran-Nido!"

Not having ever see King act like this before Blake asked with a concerned voice. "What's wrong King?" To which King's ears began to flap animatedly then harden up once more before seemingly to move towards the wooded area at this Blake asked. "Do you hear something over there?"

King nodded in affirmative and began to take hold of Blakes jeans and started pulling him in that direction. "You want me to go?" King nodded again to which Blake said. "Alright Let's go Vivi can use her sense of smell to get us back here."

At that, with King leading the charge Blake, Vivi, and King began to run in the direction King heard the noise eventually Blake and Vivi began to hear the Cries of two Pokemon one sounding terrified while the other in anger.

Following the sounds of the Pokemon, Cries Blake stumbled upon the scene of a Snake Pokemon Slithering around after a little yellow mouse Pokemon pulling out his Pokedex he scanned both of them.

 **"Ekans The Snake Pokemon - It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful but harmless, It also moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as PIDGEY and SPEAROW, whole."**

At the last part, Blake frowned sadly knowing that while Pokemon could survive on Berries alone some species did prefer to have meat in their diet a sad but true fact as he pointed his Pokedex at the next Pokemon.

 **"Pichu The Tiny Mouse Pokemon - It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."**

As if on cue the Pichu began running on all four's crying it's little heart out its cheeks sparking trying to scare the Ekans away but the Ekans was undeterred still in hot pursuit of its lunch.

While this was happing Blake was having an internal debate on weither he should let nature play its course or to save the Pichu from being eaten, Both Vivi and King were looking to Blake waiting for his decision after a while the Pichu was backed into a cornor electricity flying every which way while the Ekans waited patiently away from the electricity after a couple of seconds the electricity stop and the Pichu's face turned from scared to terrified tensing up trying to summon more sparks nothing came out but a little bit of static eventually closing its eyes and cowering while the Ekans slowly slithered closer licking its lips opening its jaw to finally eat until it heard. "Vivi Quick attack get that Pichu out of there, King use Focus Energy into Peck on Ekans!"

After hearing that The Ekans saw a Vulpix run up and picked up it's kill turning to follow the path the Vulpix went angerly to chase after it the Ekans was then rammed strongly by a Nidoran and was sent flying a bit hissing at the Nidoran who was pawing the ground challengingly to Ekans as if daring for it to make its move as the Ekans saw a Human behind the Nidoran, it heard the Human say. "Leave now Ekans you don't want to do this, trust me."

Tossing out some Pokemon food and berries from his bag Blake said. "Take and eat those then go away you don't need to eat other Pokemon we both know that how would you like it if a bigger Pokemon rolled out of bed and thought you looked tasty?" Blake reprimanded the Ekans to which in response hissed at him with an angry cry of."Ekansssss!"

Hearing what the Ekans said both Vivi and King chatter angerly at the snake daring it as they were now full-blown glaring at the Ekans, Meanwhile The Pichu who was now behind Vivi and Blake looked to the Trainer with a very thankful, and expression of admiration while watching the Human face off against the Pokemon that attacked him while his friends weren't around.

Seeing as how outnumbered it was Ekans began slithering over to the food ate it as it stared at the three who interrupted its meal, after finishing off the berries and food the Ekans slithered off back into the grass as Blake called out. "King make sure it actually slithered off with your hearing, Vivi the same with your sense of smell."

Both Pokemon nodded in affirmative before Blake leaned down to check on the Pichu pulling out an Oran berry Blake Said. "Here take this it should restore some of your energy." To which the Pichu began to munch on it as its cheeks started to spark again feeling its electricity was back somewhat the Pichu smiled at Blake happily saying. "Pi-Pichu." In a thankful tone.

"It was no problem I couldn't just sit by when you needed help" Once again the Pichu smiled happily as suddenly King and Vivi called out to him Blake got on guard before out of the bushes came a group of Pikachu with a Raichu leading the pack all who looked on guard and angry.

However once Pichu saw them it rushed over to them eagerly and began chattering happily with them pointing at Blake, King, and Vivi respectively, after a while the Pokemon looks changed from angry and on guard to looks of thankfulness and gratitude some of the Pokemon even bowed.

"It was no problem guys I am guessing you guys are here to take Pichu home?" Asked Blake as the Raichu who seemed to be the head of the search party just nodded as it bowed again to Blake.

Blake smiled saying."Your welcome now we got to get back on the road it was nice meeting you all." At hearing this almost all of the group nodded and began to nudge Pichu back the way they came putting it in the middle of their group for what Blake assumed Safety.

After the Pokemon left Blake smiled kneeling down to King saying. "Good call king those ear's of your's sure are amazing." The words caused King stand up to his fullest height, as the three made their way back to the trail to rest again.

When they made it back they noticed a small Worm like Pokemon that wasn't there before was eating a leaf nearby their spot, pulling out his Pokedex Blake scanned the Pokemon.

 **"Weedle The Hairy Bug Pokemon - Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis, It's poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies."**

At that Blake smiled at his luck he made sure to scan the area for Beedrill nests nearby before setting up camp it seemed this little Weedle wondered a bit far away from home and Blake always thought Beedrill were cool Pokemon.

"Hey, Guy's I want to catch this Weedle But I am going to let Tempest handle it okay just make sure it doesn't run away before I can challenge it okay?"

At that King and Vivi nodded and spread out, at seeing that something was happening Weedle stopped eating it's leaves and started looking at the Pokemon cutting off its escape route as it saw Blake pulling out a Pokeball saying. "Weedle I challenge you to a Battle do you accept?"

Seeing that it was surrounded by two tougher looking Pokemon the Weedle not really thinking it had a choice just squared itself up, at that Blake smiled impressed at the Weedle's Bravery usually at this stage Bug Pokemon are rather timid so he expected it to say no (Which Blake would have let it go and the immediately ran the fuck away cause it would bring Beedrill) thinking he found a brave one considering it is away from its hive Blake was excited to catch this Weedle and threw out Tempest. "Tempest Let's Rock This!"

As Tempest was released landing on her side seeing that she was in a battle she glared at the Weedle, who looked extremely confused as to why there was a fish on land but the Weedle decided to fire off poison needles from its horn which begun to fly towards Tempest, Seeing this Blake called out. "Alright, Tempest use Splash to dodge and keep moving Closer."

To which Tempest slammed her tail into the ground making her jump in the air and out of the way of the Purple needles, seeing the fish dodge the Bug looked shocked before firing a string of thread at the suprisingly fast fish, however the thread kept missing as every flop moved Tempest around randomly but closer to The Weedle, not giving the Weedle a clear shot.

"Okay, Tempest time to test your new move use Bounce!" As Blake said that Tempest's eyes gained a serious look before she made a much bigger jump than the previous ones she made it high into the sky before she started descending down on the Weedle who looked too shocked and scared to do anything besides get flopped on which caused the Weedle to faint as Tempest was Flopping around happily as Blake pulled out a Pokeball saying. "Pokeball Go!"

Blake threw the Pokeball at the Weedle after a few shakes it dinged signifying capture. "Alright, we caught Weedle! good job Tempest you did great!"

Vivi also began to congratulate her friend happily as King gave some chittering noises that seemed to be some sort of praise which caused Tempest to blush in happiness that she was able to be useful to her Trainer and allies.

After a while and some walking to make sure that if any Beedrill were out looking for the Weedle they wouldn't find him, Blake stopped by the side of the road with Vivi and let out Weedle which after coming out of its Pokeball began to look around.

"Hey Weedle my name I Blake and this is Vivi I am sorry for battling you earlier but I was wondering if you wanted to travel with us." At the confused look on Weedle's face, Blake continued. "I only keep Pokemon who want to come along with me and I battle them to prove my strength. If you don't want to come along it's fine but I can tell you that if you come with me I will make you stronger than any of the other Pokemon in your hive also you will be feed and cared for I promise so what do you say?"

At that the Weedle seemed to begin to think for a bit, on one hand, this trainer did just catch it and is offering a chance to get away. On the other hand getting stronger, free food, and protection 24/7 from Pidgey's, Pidgeotto, and Spearow sounded like a good deal to it and so it nodded its head in agreement.

"Alright thanks, Weedle now I hope you don't mind if I give you a name," Asked Blake while Weedle just tilted its head curiously. "I give all my Friend's name and you are now part of this Family so we just need to come up with one for you just nod at one you like okay?"

Weedle just started nodding it's and after asking a series of names to which Weedle said no causing Blake to sigh Looking at the Top of Weedle's head Blake asked. "How about Spike?" At that Weedle tilted its head. "Yeah, its simple but effective and when you evolve it will still work except when you are a Kakuna what do you say?" Weedle just nodded happy with the name. "Alright, Spike it is, now Spike time to check you out." Blake stated as he put Spike's Pokeball in his Pokedex.

 **This Weedle is Male With the Ability: Run Away it knows the Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot**

Blake looked at Spike with a big smile on his face. "Awesome Spike you got a rare ability I knew you were going to be great when I saw you." Blake stated while petting Spike on the side of the head while being careful of his horn to which Spike began to nuzzle up to Blakes hand and chitter happily.

"And hey you can help King with his Poison Sting he can use it in melee but he can't quite launch them into little needles like you can." Blake said Happy while Spike looked a little proud that he could help out already as Blake said."Alright, we need to see if we can get a bit more walking in before sundown so, Spike Return!"

As Blake returned Spike to his Pokeball and began to walk again. After a couple hours he figured he was about halfway through the forest as he decided to set up camp for the night as he finished setting up Blake let out all his Pokemon and said they would be sleeping in shifts to make sure nothing would sneak up on them during the Night with Blake deciding to take the first watch.

During his watch, Blake looked up at the moon and the stars while his Pokemon slept he was thankful for finding his friends after a while tearing his gaze from the sky he turned his gaze towards the forest as the night went on.

And that is it for now everyone Blake helped out a Pokemon in need and Caught a new friend now as always Below are the Pokemon

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack  
Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash and Bounce  
King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Leer, Focus Energy, Double Kick (Working on Poison Sting)  
Spike Ability: Run Away - Moves: Poison Sting and String Shot**


	8. To Become A Bee

Hey, guys, it's me TheFirstFoxx bringing you Chapter 8 of Blake's adventure as always I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I only write this for your and my entertainment.

As the early ray's of sun hit his makeshift camp Blake was nudged awake by Vivi who was the last watch of the night, yawning and stretching while getting up Blake began to make everyone's breakfast making sure to grind up some berries into the Pokemon food to give them that extra flavor and energy they would need for the day.

While eating Blake looked over to his newest Pokemon Spike saying. "Hey, I know I said I wanted to get through this forest as soon as possible but Spike, you think you can help King perfect Poison Sting it isn't the most powerful move but he does need some ranged." Spike nodded his head looking over to King as the two began to talk about the move.

Turning his attention towards Vivi, and Tempest. "and Vivi I know you were the last one up but you can sleep the rest of the day but last night I got an idea that we should try and Tempest you can work trying to time your Splash better so you can keep dodging." Said Blake causing Vivi, and Tempest to call out affirmatives, thus after breakfast, a two-hour training session began.

Spike and King headed off on their own as to make sure to not poison anybody while Blake worked out alongside Tempest and Vivi, eventually Blake called out for his Pokemon as it was time to leave as he returned Tempest, and put Vivi in his hood he stood there waiting for King and Spike to come back which eventually King did carrying something big and yellow on it's back at this Blake looked extremely confused saying ."King what the heck is that and where is Spike." King just shrugged the Yellow thing off his back which on closer look Blake saw that the yellow thing was a Kakuna while King gestures to it saying. "Nido." As Blake took out his Pokedex pointing it at the Kakuna to get its Info.

 **"Kakuna The Cacoon Pokemon - Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy."**

Blake saw King gesturing to the Kakuna continuously made him ask. "Wait is that Spike?"

King nodded which caused Blake run over with a really happy look on his face. "Alright Spike way to go I knew Bug pokemon evolve quickly but I didn't know you were this close maybe the battle with Tempest and the training with King kicked it up." Exclaimed Blake. "Kuna." Spike responded almost emotionlessly.

Blake was really happy that his friend evolved however he was sad because he missed the first evolution on his team but smiled none the less as he said "Well I doubt you like being inside that shell and I know while you could evolve from just time in there, that battle will help speed up the process so how about I use you in all my battles today okay?"

Spike gave a cry of affirmative as he wanted to become a Beedrill as soon as possible. "Great now then I know it says you are practically immobile but can you still use Poison Sting and String Shot?"

Once again Spike gave another affirmative cry. "Then we can totally win we just need you to use String Shot to move around and Poison Sting to attack and now with Harden you will be really safe in a fight"

Spike responded happily as Blake began making his way down the Path once again today however he made sure to challenge as many trainers as possible although it did cut down his traveling time he wanted to help his friend evolve as fast as possible.

Even though Spike could use String Shot to move around in his new body it took some time to get used to the change and while they did win some match's they lost just as many. Blake didn't really care because getting experience was more important than winning.

Eventually Blake decided to set up camp for the night he estimated that he was about three quarters of the way through the forest with all the battle's he fought through the day slowing down his pace considerably he rested his hand on Spike's shell feeling the warmth Blake smiled saying "Soon, Spike, you will be a Beedrill judging based on how warm your shell feels." Spike Responded happily as the team settled down for the night once more sleeping in shifts.

The next day Blake and his Pokemon were back at it again traveling and battling as Blake was taking on his next opponent Blake sent out Spike to which the other trainer laughed saying. "Ha, this will be an easy win. Go Pidgey!" the other Trainer said while throwing out a Pokeball that revealed the tiny bird Pokemon.

"You can have the first move." stated Blake.

"Alright, Pidgey just use Tackle tell we win the only thing it can do is harden."At hearing the other trainer say that Blake smirked as the small bird takes to the air descending onto the Cacoon this wasn't the first person to make the mistake that Spike couldn't battle as Blake called out. "Spike String Shot on its wings."

Spike reacted by shooting strings of web at the oncoming bird that was surprised by the attack as it wing's get rendered useless as it fell to the ground hard trying to untangle itself. "What how?" Asked the other trainer, but Blake continued his attack. "Shoot Poison Sting at it, Spike!"

Spike then proceeded to fire volley's of purple needles at the now flightless bird hitting it directly as the Pidgey's cheeks took on a purple hue showing the sign's it was poisoned the other Trainer growled saying. "Pidgey stop trying to free your wings go up and Tackle it on the ground."

Upon hearing its orders Pidgey began running towards Spike as fast as it could which was rather slow since it was not used to having to use its legs for movement. "Use Poison Sting until it get's close Spike then use Harden until you wear it out with the poison." Called out Blake.

Spike following his orders started firing more purple needles at Pidgey until it got close then Spike began using Harden until Pidgey eventually just fainted due to poison. "Ughh Pidgey return." The Trainer said while looking at Blake after returning his Pokemon the opposing Trainer said. "Man, I can't believe you beat me with a Kakuna I thought all they did like Metapod was sit there."

Blake smiled and shook his head. "That is what most Wild ones do and since most people associate them with caught ones even the trainers who own them generally don't send them out to battle, by the way, do you have antidote's for your Pidgey right?" To which the other trainer nodded as the two were having a discussion Vivi yipped from Blakes Hood. "What is it, girl?" Blake asked her as she nodded towards where Spike was Blake saw that Spike's Shell was starting to crack and through the cracks, a light shone making Blake look excited. "Man already this is so Awesome Spike is Evolving" As both Trainers watched the Pokemon's shell break completely before out of the shell a light shifted and changed form until they stood a Beedrill, Blake quickly pulled out his Pokedex.

 **"Beedrill The Poison Bee Pokemon - Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison."**

At seeing him at his full height Blake Smiled saying. "Way to go, Spike, you did it you're a Beedrill!" Spike nodded raising his right stinger in celebration. "Bee!" Blake gave his friend a hug careful of his stingers while saying. "Make sure to thank this guy for the battle Spike that helped you evolve." Spike nodded and Bowed to the trainer who waves of the thanks saying it was no problem as he walked off to go heal up his Pokemon.

Blake looked at his Pokemon saying. "Alright mission accomplished Spike now let's head finally get to Pewter City we should be able to get there by nightfall" Spike, and Vivi nodded as Blake decided to allow Spike to stay out to get used to his new body the three make their way down the path to Pewter city.

And that is it I would like to say sorry if Spike's Evolution seemed too quick but I would like to point out Ash had Caterpie for like 3 days before it became fully evolved so I thought this would be fine. Well as always down below is the Pokemon

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash and Bounce**  
 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Poison Sting, Focus Energy, and Double Kick**  
 **Spike Ability: Sniper - Moves: Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Twin Needle, and String Shot**


	9. Unexpected Reunion!

Hey, guys, I welcome you all back to Blake's adventure. Sorry if I seemed to slow down on my writing but like I said I plan to write in my free time or when inspiration hit's, also I would like to thank everyone who is reading cause I now have over one hundred views it might not seem like much in the grand scope but it feels good to know that people are reading what I am typing. now as always I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING this is all for your's and mine entertainment I do NOT own Pokemon.

The sun had begun to set as Blake, Vivi, and Spike had arrived at the exit to Viridian Forest, the group had been walking for a while, and while walking Blake had taken time to observe Spike, in his new body and found out some interesting things.

Blake only had Spike for a short amount of time but it seemed that sense evolving Spike, had been sticking close to Blake like he was his shadow, upon thinking about it Blake remembered that the Pokedex entry for Beedrill said that they were extremely territorial and briefly wondered if that had something to do with it thinking that maybe Spike thought of him like some kind of territory or a leader for Spike to protect, it would make sense considering how Spike seemed to be following him rather closely.

While in deep thought Blake was stirred from his thought's by Vivi, who had started yipping at a random direction near the exit of the forest to which Spike, flew in front of Blake and started calling out angerly shaking his stinger's in the direction Vivi, had yipped at.

"Bee-Bee!" Spike Shouted out going into a defensive stance as out of the bushes appeared a Raichu? "Umm What the?" Blake looked confused as the Raichu called out in a loud cry. "RAICHU-RAI!"

Suddenly a bunch of bushes around Blake started rustling out came more Pokemon all of the Raichu line. Surrounded Vivi, and Spike not liking it started yelling at them before Blake called out. "It's alright I don't think they want to hurt us." As all the Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu around Blake started shouting voices in agreement Blake decided to take out his Pokedex and started scanning the Raichu, and Pikachu already having Pichu's Data.

 **"Pikachu The Mouse Pokemon - When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."**

 **"Raichu The Mouse Pokemon - It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size. It becomes aggressive when it has electricity stored up. At such times, even its Trainer has to take care to avoid being attacked."**

Lowering his Pokedex Blake looked around hoping he was right about the whole not attacking part although at the moment the Raichu did not seem to be aggressive as they were standing there chittering amongst themselves until they heard a loud. "RAI!" At that, some of the Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu to back away and out came a rather large Raichu although it was not just big Blake noted but old seeing its sagging cheeks and wrinkles near its eye's, it was being escorted by some Raichu who look rather powerful and a Pichu? When the Pichu saw Blake it rushed forward almost reaching him before Spike, got in the way pointing his stinger's at the Pichu warning it to stay away before Blake, said. "Spike, calm down it's okay they mean us no harm."

Spike, nodded to his Trainer then flew away from the small now scared Pichu but still kept his eye's on it as the Pichu now moved closer to Blake more hesitantly starting approaching him and then Pichu began to rub its cheek against Blake's leg causing Blake to smile saying. "Hey, I know you, your that little guy King, Vivi, and I helped the other day right?"

At the Human remembering, Pichu looked a lot happier as Blake, knelt down and began petting Pichu on its head. "So you came all this way out to thank me?" At that Pichu shook it's head no before calling out. "Pichu-Pichu." As out stepped a Raichu and a Pikachu from the group of Pokemon the Raichu being Male and The Pikachu being Female as Indicated by their tails.

As they stepped forward both Pokemon bowed towards Blake the Pikachu even came up and nuzzled his leg, smiling Blake said. "I am guessing you guys are Pichu's Parent's?" At that, they nodded. "Well, there was no need to come all the way out here for a thank's he is safe and I am glad I could help a Pokemon in need."

The group of Pokemon surrounding Blake began to chat amongst themselves at that while Pichu ran up to the old Raichu and began talking to the old Raichu rather quickly and excitedly upon hearing what the Pichu was saying Both Vivi, and Spike looked surprised but happy as they too began talking to the Raichu elder.

Confused as to what was going on Blake, saw the Raichu elder put its paw up silencing all those around it as it looked to the Pichu in front of it.

"Rai-Chu?" It asked questioningly as the Pichu nodded it's head excitedly which caused the Pokemon elder to sigh then looked towards Pichu's parents. "Rai-Chu?" it asked in the same questioning tone which caused Pichu's father thump his fist against his declaring loudly with a nod and a look of pride on his face. "Rai!" As Pichu's mom looked rather tearful as she also nodded her head."Chu." She said quite sadly before going over to give Pichu a hug followed by Pichu's dad doing the same.

With that, the Raichu elder nodded declaring. "Rai-Raichu!" In a loud authoritative voice causing all the Pokemon around him to go wild even Vivi, and Spike after the Pokemon calmed down after a while slowly all the Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu's began to leave except for the family of three who were still embraced in a hug as the Raichu let go slowly pulling the Pikachu with him as the two walked away crying a little still leaving only Pichu who still had tears in his eyes.

After wiping away its tear's Pichu made it's way over to Blake as it looked at him determinedly, as Pichu pointed to Blake's waist which contained his Pokeball's causing Blake to get an idea of what was going on here.

Kneeling down to its height once again Blake asked. "Are you sure you want to come along you will be leaving your family for a while you don't know when you will be back."

Pichu nodded as Blake asked."We do this then I got to tell you I am Aiming for the top with me and my friend's meaning I will push you to your limit and then even beyond are you okay with that?" Once again Pichu nodded determined, which caused Blake to smirk saying. "Well welcome to the gang, you don't mind if I give you a name do you?" Pichu shook it's head no.

" Great, then how about I call you Volt how does that sound?" Blake asked which caused Volt to nod his head and then look up with a smile plastered onto his face as Blake took out a Pokeball and tapped it on Volt's head catching him without even a single struggle as he turned around to look at Spike and Vivi he smiled happily saying."Alright, guys, we got a new friend" Vivi and Spike responded happily.

Noticing that the sky was getting darker Blake exclaimed in worry. "OH, crap we need to hurry to the Pokemon Center before it lock's it's door's for the night and we have to sleep outside!" At that, the three started booking it down the hill trying to beat the buzzer so they could have a nice sleep indoors.

Alright, guys that was it sorry if it seem's a little cliche but I was wondering if anyone was mad I didn't have Blake catch the Pichu a couple of chapter's ago when I had this planned, Also I kinda want to know who called I would have him catch the Pichu later make sure to comment down below and as alway's down bellow are Pokemon.

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash and Bounce**  
 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Poison Sting, Focus Energy, and Double Kick**  
 **Spike Ability: Sniper - Moves: Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Twin Needle, and String Shot**  
 **Volt Ability: Static - Moves: ThunderShock, Charm, Tail Whip, and Sweet Kiss**


	10. Getting Ready!

Hey guys, I am coming at you with Chapter 10 I was wondering if I could get some feedback on how the story is going / Progressing I hope I am not being too rushed or anything just want to make sure you guys are enjoying. Now as always I OWN NOTHING I don't own Pokemon this is only for your's and mine entertainment.

After bolting to the Pokemon Center Blake barely made it before closing time, now Blake was looking up at the ceiling of his room while his Pokemon who were still small enough to fit in the room with him were scattered around the room all asleep not having a care in the world, the reason why Blake was still awake is his mind was going through strategies for his upcoming Pokemon Battle with the Rock Type Gym Leader with one thought mainly in his mind. He. Was. Screwed.

The main reason was that no matter how much he loved his team and knew their strength's he also knew that almost all of his team could do nothing against Rock Types. King and Vivi being the acceptions King, with Double Kick is a super effective move and Vivi, because she knew a move that will do normal Damage to Rock Pokemon and also She was his strongest.

Volt, Spike, and Tempest all would either do nothing or would not be very effective, and while Volt technically could hit a Rock Pokemon, unfortunately, most Rock Pokemon usually had the Dual typing of being Ground as well.

Tossing and turning thinking up strategies and idea's Blake Sighed out loud catching the attention of King, who upon seeing his trainer seemingly distressed called out waking up the others who started calling out to grab his attention.

Upon noticing that his Pokemon were awake Blake looked at their worried gaze's and said." Sorry, guy,'s I was just thinking up some strategies as you guy's know tomorrow we will be attempting the Gym." at that the Pokemon nodded while some gave cry's of excitement.

"Yeah, I know I am excited to but I am worried, I mean Vivi, and King are going to be the ones I will use, sorry to the rest of you guys but Rock Type's are not the best matchup for you Heck it isn't the best for Vivi but she is the best choice because Extrasensory and Confuse Ray." At that, the Pokemon nodded looking at their two friends giving them cheers and wishing them good luck before Blake Interrupted.

"But even then most Rock Type also has Ground as a secondary type so King also needs to be careful, and that isn't even throwing into the mix of my experience against the gym leaders." Blake began to frantically run his hand's through his hair in frustration sighing.

"Vul!" at hearing this Blake, looked over to Vivi, who had a look of anger and determination in her eye's. Looking at Vivi, for a while Blake began to smile and said "Yeah Vivi, your right we won't know until we try and give it our best shot and if we lose then we can just train harder and try again after all we got time until the next Indigo Plateau. It's just that I don't want to let you guy's down you have all worked really hard and this is our real first big challenge."

All the Pokemon began to talk at once shaking their head's reassuring Blake which caused Blake to say. "Thank's guy's I appreciate it we should all get some rest now we got a big day tomorrow." At that, both Trainer and Pokemon turned in for the night all of them more excited and calm for their challenge to come.

As the morning came and Blake, finished up his morning routine he went downstairs and sat down for his breakfast after handing his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy because he couldn't hand them in the night before since he arrived late and none of them were critically injured to count as an emergency.

While he sat down waiting he saw a tv displaying The Trainer Channel which was a channel dedicated to and for people who trained Pokemon a woman with purple hair, Green eye's, that was wearing a suit/dress combo was talking to the camera. "Hello, everyone and I Lisa Black, Welcome you all back to Trainer Now! I am so excited to be speaking with you all today, now here is your traveling weather" as she started going on about uninteresting topics until he hard. "Now I know all you Trainer's out there have probably heard of Team Rocket the ones famous for the Great S.S Anne attack last year which thankfully ended with only a few casualties."

There was a brief pause as a lot of people who were just milling about turning their attention to the TV upon hearing of the evil organization. "I would like to spread the word that apparently the brake in that the Pewter City Museum experienced a week ago was orchestrated by Team Rocket according to the Police's official statement that was released last night. Apparently, Team Rocket was able to make off with some Pokemon Fossil's as well as some research note's on Fossil Restoration, Police caution Trainers that if they see any members of Team Rocket to not engage and to call the Police immediately. With that note, I wish you all safe journey's and travel, as I Lisa Black, sign off and hope you have a great day."

Lisa signed off with a wave and soon the Trainer Channel went back to showing pre-recorded Pokemon Lectures and even showing some battles as the Trainers around him went back to their business Blake, wolfed down the rest of his food and headed towards the phone's in order to make a call.

After a few rings, a balding man appeared with grey hair, an orange and blue shirt, with a green neckless appeared which caused Blake to smile. "Hey, Gramp's." At seeing Blake, Blaine smiled looking at the kid saying. "Don't call me that you little shrimp." Which rather making him upset made Blake Smile even more and then laughed as the two caught up going over Blake's Journey so far eventually once he was done, Blaine, looked at Blake, questioningly and asked. "Now kid what's the reason you called here for we both know you ain't one to do something without one although hearing your okay is nice I highly doubt that's what you wanted to talk about."

Blake frowned and asked. "Yeah remember those stories you told me about how you used to work as a Scientist mainly doing DNA experiment's?" At that Blaine being the smart man, he was put's two and two together saying. "I am guessing you heard the news Kid and asking if I am okay?" Blaine asked with a Smirk on his face which Blake nodded his head with a little-embarrassed blush on his face.

"Listen Kid I am a Gym Leader if they want my information on how to restore a fossil they will have to take me on," Blaine said while continuing to Smirk. "Beside's even if they have the Pewter City note's all they will have is a piece of a puzzle the league made sure to separate the note's into a protected place's to ensure people like Team Rocket could never get their hand's on it."

Blake began to feel a lot less worried said. "Look Gramp's can you at least have some league trainer's come by just in case I mean if they find out it might be easier to just take on a Gym Leader than going after the note," Blake said leaving the statement hanging. "Just be careful Gramps please." Blaine, began to laugh and said "HAHA Ah Kid you are fifty years too young to be worrying about me but fine I will keep some of my top tier team on me at all times just to make you feel better how's that sound?"

After Hearing that Blake felt a lot better, after all, some of Blaine's top Pokemon could go toe to toe with the Elite Four's, Smiling Blake said. "Thank's Gramp's I feel a lot better now." "No problem kid so how you plan to take on Flint kid? With your team, you are at a real disadvantage." Commented Blaine which caused Blake to nod and said. "I have a plan and I know we have a disadvantage but I have a plan I am going to use Vivi, and King for it."

Blaine began to scratch his chin nodding. "Yeah, those two are probably your best bet Kid well I wish you luck and be careful kid especially since you are training some Pokemon that might turn on ya." Blake frowned and nodded his head at the second person to warn him about King, and Tempest. "Don't worry Gramp's I know they won't hurt me I trust them," Blake said with confidence as his eye's shimmered briefly Blaine Smiled and said. "That's the Spirit kid you would have made one hell of a Fire Type Specialist with that fire in your eye."

After Blaine Said that there was a brief pause. " Well it was nice talking to you kid but I got to head out, I will talk to you whenever you call me next, you Brat," Blaine said, with that, they both finished up their goodbye's Blake saying he would call when he could before they end the call.

A while later after the call, Blake was called to get his Pokemon after getting them from Nurse Joy while showing her his Pokedex for ID Blake Thanked Nurse Joy as a cart with Vivi and his Pokeball's was wheeled out by a Giant Pink Pokemon that looks Similar to Chancey pulling out his Pokedex Blake Scanned it.

 **"Blissey The Happiness Pokemon - Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to a sad person, no matter how far away, to share a Lucky Egg that brings a smile to any face. It has a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick POKéMON, it will nurse the sufferer back to health."**

After scanning Blissey Blake started to gather up his Pokeballs and Pick up Vivi, but soon he found himself being hugged by the Blissey at seeing this Nurse Joy looked embarrassed before apologizing. "I am sorry this is rather out of character of her she typically doesn't go around picking at stranger's." Nurse Joy said while getting Blissey away from Blake.

"It's fine after all it was just a hug" Blake said while he rubbed the top of Blissey's head which was frown's slightly at him but smiled at the petting then Blissey proceeded to pull seemingly out of nowhere a egg while smiling at him holding it up for him to take, at seeing that Nurse Joy remembered hearing what the Pokedex said as she realized that her Blissey was trying to help this boy from some sadness as she watched Blake take the egg as he smiled towards Blissey.

"Thank you Blissey I will be sure to take good care of this." He said while putting it into his bag for safekeeping seeing this Blissey smiled "Bliss" Before giving Blake one final hug before it headed off back to work as Vivi, Jumped onto Blake's back and licked his face. "Vul?" Vivi, called lowly and worriedly. "I am okay girl really it's fine." Blake rubbed his face against hers scratching her behind her ear while smiling to Nurse Joy."Well, I am off to challenge Flint now so I will catch you later Nurse Joy. " "I will be careful and good luck" Nurse Joy called out at Blake's retreating form trying to think what lingering sadness the boy had to make Blissey act that way when he didn't even on the surface appear to be saddened.

Alright, guy's and that is it for this Chapter Blake got himself a Lucky Egg Bonus for him and in the next Chapter will be the showdown in Pewter Gym Blake or Flint we will find out next time. As always Pokemon are below.

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash and Bounce**  
 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Poison Sting, Focus Energy, and Double Kick**  
 **Spike Ability: Sniper - Moves: Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Twin Needle, and String Shot**  
 **Volt Ability: Static - Moves: ThunderShock, Charm, Tail Whip, and Sweet Kiss**


	11. Blake VS Flint

Hey, guy's I am here again bringing you Blake's adventure Chapter 11 and quick question I got an idea for Pokemon Blake will catch but this is a question how do you guy's feel about Blake catching some Starter Pokemon I am not saying he would catch all of them most likely just one but I can go with or without catching them for now and the future just asking what you guy's think? Anyway as alway's I DON'T OWN ANYTHING this is only for your's and mine entertainment.

Blake arrived at The Gym taking deep breathes to calm himself as he walked into The Gym and began to speak with the receptionist saying "Hello, I am looking to challenge The Gym Leader to a battle." The receptionist smiled towards him saying. "Okay, may I have your Pokedex and the Pokeball's of the Pokemon you plan to use." Blake Handed over Vivi, and King's Pokeball's and his Pokedex.

The receptionist put the Pokeball's and Pokedex into a machine that scanned them over, Blake asked what the machine was for as the receptionist responded by stating. " Well, this allow's the Gym Leader to figure out what level Pokemon he should use for your skill level, it doesn't give him all the information but it does give him a ballpark of what level of Pokemon he is allowed to use." Blake nodded and was told to head in seeing as how nobody else was here to challenge the gym today.

Blake, headed into the arena filled with rocky terrain where he saw a Man waiting crossed armed with a stern look who said. "Welcome, to the Pewter Gym my name is Flint The Gym Leader, this will be a Two on Two, Pokemon battle you can switch Pokemon if you wish is that acceptable?" At that Blake nodded as the Referee who stood in the middle raised his flags saying. "This is will be a Two on Two Battle only the challenger can make substitution's, are you both ready" Both Blake and Flint nodded. "Then the battle between Flint of Pewter City and Blake of Cinnabar Island Begin!" At that, Both trainer's threw out their Pokeball's "Go Rhyhorn!" "Let's Rock This, King!" With King appearing on one side of the arena and Rhyhorn on the other Blake took out his Pokedex and scanned.

 **"Rhyhorn The Spikes Pokemon - Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying. Strong, but not too bright, this POKéMON can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging TACKLES."**

Blake frowned saying. "We need to keep away from it King." "Nido!" King growled in agreement. The Referee called out "Let the battle between King and Rhyhorn begin!" Flint just smirked saying. " You may try to keep away young lad, now you may have the first move."

Smiling Blake called out. "Okay, King use Focus Energy and keep using Poison Sting at range." King glowed briefly before pointing his horn at Rhyhorn to which Flint ordered. "Rhyhorn Barrel through and use Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn began to barrel through the purple needles taking almost no damage Blake called out. " King keep dodging and spraying." King promptly turned tail and booked it zigzagging between the rocks making Rhyhorn bash through them slowly but undeterred, while King stopped to fire needles every once in a while, after a couple of more needle sprays Blake began to think. ' King is doing great out there.' Before looking over to Flint who doesn't look disturbed at all. ' This is easy. To easy what is he hiding?"

Finally, Flint called out. "So you have learned how to Battle with a range weakness that's good but what happen's when the unexpected happens?" At that Blake looked confused and then Shocked as Flint called out. "Rhyhorn switch to Shock Wave!"

Upon hearing that Rhyhorn's Horn began to Crackle with Electricity as it fired off a line of Electricity at King. "King Dodge It!" Blake yelled out frightfully to which King responded by dodging, however, Blake and King were Shocked one literally and the other figuratively as the attack boomeranged and hit King in the back "NIDOO!" King cried out in pain.

"King No!" Blake called out as King got to his feet Flint called out. "Nice attempt at trying to Dodge but Shock Wave is an attack that seeks's out its opponent the only way to deal with it is to either take it or stop it. Now, what will you do? Rhyhorn Shock Wave!" Flint said while Smirking to which Blake Reacted Quickly saying. "King Return" While pulling out King's Pokeball and returning him Blake sighed in relief as Shock Wave hit the ground just where King was.

Blake looked at Rhyhorn and noticed sadly that it seemed a little no worse for wear though it did receive some Poison Stings and it was not Poisoned sadly, Sighing Blake said. "Alright, Vivi it's time for you to get out there and take care of this be careful though I have a feeling Shock Wave wasn't this thing's only trick."

Vivi nodded from Blake's shoulder before running down his arm and hopping off. "Let the battle between Vivi, and Rhyhorn begin!" Called out the Referee. "Rhyhorn use Shock Wave!" Flint called out to which Blake responded. "Vivi Counter with Fire Spin!" Both Pokemon launched their attack's as they both collided soon Rhyhorn's attack began to get overpowered.

Soon Rhyorn was caught in a Blazing inferno and though it was taking more damage then it did versus Poison Sting Rhyhorn Still looked like it is ready and raring to go. "Very good, now then Rhyhorn Try Horn Attack again!" Flint commented as he ordered Rhyhorn to charge once again.

"Alright! Vivi use Quick Attack to Dodge and Slam him with Extrasenseory!" Blake Smirked as Flint looked surprised as he heard Vivi's second move, Blake thought. ' You are not the only one with suprises Flint.' As Vivi with ease dodged Rhyhorn before hitting it with A beam of energy since Vivi could lift Rhyhorn do to its size. This time the Rhyhorn groaned heavily feeling the hit as Flint called out. "How unexpected Rhyhorn use Continuous Rock Polish Go!"

Rhyhorn Slowly got up before it started to glow's a little bit not unlike King when using Focus Energy but the Light is a lot lower in brightness and made Rhyhorn itself look shinier. Now while Blake knew a decent bit about Pokemon right now whatever this move does is leaving a Blank for Blake all he knew it looked like it might be either a healing move or a status move since all it does was make Rhyhorn look shiny he called out. "Vivi I don't know what it is doing but use Extrasensory before it finish's"

Vivi nodded, and fired at Rhyhorn with a couple beam's of energy with Rhyhorn withstanding the hit while flashing a few times before Flint called out "Now Rhyhorn Horn attack!" After Rhyhorn finished blinking a bit more it's outer shell had a nice shine to it as Rhyhorn began charging at Vivi but at a blinding speed almost like it was using Quick Attack as it slammed into Vivi Hard sending her flying as she slammed into a rock behind her.

"What!?" Blake Exclaimed in surprise which caused Flint to chuckle "Rock Polish, it's a move that increases the Speed of the Pokemon, Rhyhorn is a more Physical Pokemon so you kept him at range, then I gave him range and you countered once again, But this is where his real power is what happen's when something that can hit like a truck has the speed of a fast Pokemon as well? what will you do Trainer" At that Blake Thought for a moment and remembered King dodging Rhyhorn while it chased him, King, zig-zagging not only made the Rhyhorn run through rock's but also slowed it down. 'Maybe it isn't great at turning it has only really been charging forward with its horn attack'

Smirking at Vivi who slowly got up Blake called out. "Vivi keep using Quick attack to constantly zig-zag make hard turn's in order to get around it and slam it with Extrasensory!" Vivi nodded and took off in a blinding amount of speed. "Rhyhorn after it Horn attack" Flint called out to which Rhyhorn began to chase being able to keep pace with ease until Vivi Pulled a hard right turn to which Rhyhorn gave a slow curved right as Blake smirked. "I knew it, Vivi, Hammer it!"

Vivi launched Extrasensory against Rhyhorn, hitting Rhyhorn on it side as the Pokemon was turning only for the Rhyhorn to have it's leg's give out and send it to a crash making it hit many rock's in the way before it came to a stop with swirl's in its eye as the Referee held up a flag."Rhyhorn is unable to battle will the Gym Leader Flint please select his next Pokemon the challenger may also choose to switch his Pokemon at this time!"

Smiling Blake had his arm's outstretched as Vivi jumped into them he said. "Good job girl I am proud of you, take a bit of a rest I am going to Let King start off okay?" Vivi nodded and licked his face before cuddling into his hood, as both her and Blake's eye's locked onto Flint they saw him return Rhyhorn with a smile as he said.

"Well done my friend you deserve a rest, and to you as well young man you really have a mind for battle's being able to determine the weakness of the species of Pokemon and capitalize on it amazing, but you have one more Pokemon you must face before I can give you the badge and now I call upon you. Go Onix!" Flint threw out a Pokeball unleashing the giant rock snake Pokemon, pulling out his Pokedex Blake scanned Onix.

 **"Onix The Rock Snake Pokemon - As it digs into the ground, it absorbs many hard objects. This is what makes its body so solid. There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an ONIX from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother."**

looking at the Onix Blake noted that the Onix looked rather rugged so if he was to guess the Onix is young which would make sense seeing as how Blake was a beginner and going for his first Badge. Blake briefly wondered what Flint's actually team looked like shaking his head and to focus on the here and now Blake called out. "King Let's Rock This!" While throwing out King's Pokeball who besides looking a little damaged from Shock Wave looked to be in okay condition.

"Now let the battle between King and Onix begin!" Called out the Referee to which Blake Immediately called out. "Focus Energy into Double Kick" Figuring to try for Super Effective damage rather than going for range figuring that if Onix was like Rhyhorn then it would be better off to get the damage in now. "Nido!" as King Glowed briefly and began to charge at Onix as it jumped up to plant its feet on Onix Flint called out. "Onix Dig to dodge!"

Onix went underground as King began to look around everywhere Blake called out. "King calm down and listen to it, trust your hearing and when it comes up dodge okay buddy!" "Nido!" King gave an affirmative nod as it closed its eye's its ears begin to swirl and flick sporadically as Flint called out. "Okay, Onix do it!" As the ground below him started to rumble King kicked away from where he was before Onix appeared out of the ground busting it up heavily.

"Okay King, Double Kick now!" Blake shouted to which King responded immediately by planting both of its feet hard into Onix's head sending it realling hard from the attack. "Onix shake it off and get ready to Tackle it!" Flint called out as Onix Shook off the pain and charged towards King making Blake Smirk. "Double Kick it King!" King began to charge forward once more jumping to kick Onix again only for Flint to smile and call out. "Now while it's in the air change from Tackle to Bind!"

At that Onix moved its head and started to wrap up King with its lower body although Double Kick landed making Onix wince as it was wrapping King, Onix was now crushing King in a vice-like grip not letting go as King cried out in pain. "NIDOO!"

Blake remembering that Bind made it so a Trainer couldn't return a Pokemon felt horrible for his friend called out. "King use constant ranged Poison Sting!" At that King unleashed volley's of purple needles but much like with Rhyhorn they were doing pretty much nothing but it was the only thing his friend could do rather than just be crushed.

"I must say I admire your Spirit but you should just concede, your Nidoran will not be able to break free of Onix's Bind" Flint called out At which Blake shook his head with a sad smile and said. "I can't as much as this is hurting him King would hate me and feel a blow to his pride before I forfeit him in a match he is the type to not mind fighting on tell the end and as his friend as long as he doesn't get hurt to badly I will fight alongside him so as long as he has a spirit to never give up then neither will I, Right buddy!"

Blake Called out to King who stopped unleashing his hail of Poison Sting who painfully but determinedly called out loud. "NIDOOOOO!" as King began to Start Shining Brightly, at that Blake blinked in surprise not expecting this before he smirked saying. "And I think King, and I are about to show you our fighting Spirit!" as King's form began to expand forcing Onix to unwrap King as Onix backed away to its Trainer as Flint watched in amusement and pride for his fellow trainer and his Pokemon as the glowing form of King changed and grew until the glow faded away and revealed King in his new form standing there as a Nidorino King called out loudly to the sky. "RINOOO!" before throwing a glaring at Onix before pawing the Dirt challengingly.

"King way to go, buddy, I knew you wouldn't wanna give in." Blake Said with a smile before calling out. "Now I know you are probably a little angry at the moment but I need you to calm down so we can take on Onix and Flint together okay buddy?" King glare lost some of its edge before as he then turned his gaze toward's his trainer still having a glare on his face King nodded slowly before looking back to his opponent once again pawing the dirt challengingly, although slightly saddened by the glare Blake smiled and said. "Alright, buddy now then let's start this off with a full-on melee Poison Sting go!"

King began to charge forward as Flint commented. "Hmm so King evolved congratulations but it will take more than that for you to win Onix Rock Throw!" Summoning rock's around its tail Onix threw them towards the charging Nidorino.

Blake called out"King I want you to dodge what rock's you can if you can't Pierce them with you horn got it." "Nido!" King said affirmatively as it began to dodge the rocks being thrown at him until he took one head-on, however the Rock upon hitting King's horn Shattered still dealing damage to him but it did not slow him down as he lunged with his horn at Onix and much to the Shock of Flint who expected the attack to do nothing like previous times Onix Groan's in mild pain it face taking on a purple hue."Onix no!" Called out Flint.

Smiling Blake said. "King's Horn is much better at dealing damage than those ranged needles just like Rhyhorn, King's line is more melee focused so the Ranged Poison string is Weaker than it's Melee one. Now King Double Kick again!" At that King, while Onix was reeling due to Poisoned, reared up on his front legs before bucking Onix with all of his might unleashing two powerful kick's both hitting their mark actually knocked the giant rock snake off balance sending it on it's back.

"Onix, get up!" Flint called out to Onix as it slowly got itself up to its full height before a wave pain rushed across its face as it fell down having its eye's turn to swirls. "Onix is unable to battle the match goes to Blake of Cinnabar Island!" Blake stood there shellshocked as the Referee called out his win as Flint return's Onix Blake slowly said. "We did it?" Blake repeated again this time more sure of it. "We did it. WE DID IT!" Blake shouted out loud as he ran onto the field with Vivi before he threw his arm's around both Vivi and King for a group hug.

"We did it guy's we beat our first Gym Leader we did it!" Blake exclaimed excitedly as both Pokemon call out both with the same level of excitement, eventually Flint approached the group holding out his hand. "Congratulations Blake that was a fine battle." at that Blake smiled and shook his hand saying. "Thank you very much."

Flint reached into his pocket and said. "Here you go, Blake, this here is the Boulder Badge it prove's your victory over me here today and will help you get into The Pokemon Leauge." Blake took the Badge staring at it with a huge smile on his face and said. " Thank you so much, Flint." While bowing and then a thought crossed his mind. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot Brock asked me to say hi and tell you he was doing well." At that Flint took on a look of surprise and smiled. "Oh you know my son do you well how about you join me and my family for lunch so we can talk truth be told you were kind of a surprise challenger to since the league just ended people usually do some downtime from the last one"

Blake scratch's his head and said. "Sorry about that but I want to get through the Gym's as fast as I can so I can train up for the Leauge next year also since I plan to do contest's as well I have a lot of things I need to do." To which Flint just smiled and said. "It was no problem nothing work's up the appetite like a good Pokemon Battle now why don't we go get some food and go to the Pokemon Center on the way" At that Blake nodded letting the older man lead the way as the two set off for the Pokemon Center and to have a nice Congratulatory / Victory meal at Flint's home.

Wow that took me a long time to write I hope I did combat okay for you guy's anyway Blake got his first Badge and King evolved also Pokemon evolve in the anime from emotion all the time altho really King was close to the level anyway from the week long training plus the battles he was in inside Viridian Forest and Rhyhorn technically gave him some experience as well so I felt it was okay to evolve him here, also the reason why he did so much damage to Onix was because like stated before in Pokedex entries Nidorino's Horn's can Pierce diamond which sense I am not adding Gore I just had it be able to do something against Onix same with the fact its poison gets stronger also Focus Energy came into play more against Onix than it did Rhyhorn cause those crits are nasty. Now as always down Pokemon down below

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**  
 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Splash and Bounce**  
 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Poison Sting, Focus Energy, and Double Kick**  
 **Spike Ability: Sniper - Moves: Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Twin Needle, and String Shot**  
 **Volt Ability: Static - Moves: ThunderShock, Charm, Tail Whip, and Sweet Kiss**


	12. Training, and Planing

**Hey guys I am back sorry I have been gone for so long stuff in the real world happened I moved more than halfway across Canada, am now going to college, and am almost done with my first semester, either way, I am doing this chapter like always for mine and your entertainment only. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Also as a side note you might notice things missing and chapters gone I decided that I couldn't really write the contests how I wanted them and that they took way too much time so I got rid of them they are still a thing but Blake will not be part of them sorry if anyone like it, however, it was hard to do as I was typing it up it felt tedious and unmotivated, so sorry for the retcon.**

After lunch with Flint and his family with many questions being asked about Brock, Blake found himself at the Pokémon Center after parting ways with Flint and his family.

Walking over to Nurse Joy, Blake asked. "Hello Nurse Joy, have Vivi, and King recovered yet?" Nurse Joy nodded her head with a smile and said. "Yes, both Pokémon are fine now here are their Pokeballs." handing over both Vivi's and King's Pokeballs upon which Vivi immediately popped out at seeing Blake and jumped up into her usual spot before curling up into a ball to start resting.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy, by the way, I need to rent a room for a week if you don't mind?" Blake asked with a smile. Smiling Nurse Joy said. "That won't be a problem Blake." as she typed something into her computer. "Done, is there anything else I could help you with today?" Blake shook his head and said. "No thank you we are going to be using the training field for a while out back, thank you, Nurse Joy, and have a good day." As he began to make his way toward the training field to which Nurse joy called out. "You to Blake." Giving him a parting wave and as a sad smile appeared on her face as she remembered the actions of Blissey early that day before she shook her head and resumed her work.

Once outside Blake took out all his Pokeballs and let out all his Pokémon, who all saw King's new form and gushed and congratulated him, after letting his Pokémon calm down and after he explained to them what happened Blake got down to business. "Alright everyone listen up!" All his Pokémon gathered around him. "Okay first thing's first King we need to talk about that Glare you sent me during the battle," Blake said with a frown on is his face and when his other Pokémon heard that King glared at Blake, they began to look at King with anger and yelled at him before Blake raised his hand silencing them.

" Look, King, I know you were angry but if you let your anger take hold of you during a battle, I won't be able to help you because you won't listen to me." At that King looked down in shame slightly that he glared at Blake in such a way, reaching down smiling sadly while stroking the side of King's head Blake said. "Hey buddy, it's okay I know you didn't mean it, but we need to learn to take care of your temper and it will only get worse when you evolve the same with you as well Tempest." As Blake looked over to Tempest who looks at her Trainer in shock saying. "Karp-Karp" In protest.

"I know you won't mean to Tempest, and I know you care girl, but evolution does kind of change you, it's like growing up it changes everyone, but I know when the time comes you will listen to me just like King did okay?" Blake said while smiling having one hand on both King, and Tempest, Blake rubbed both, King, and Tempest nodded their heads in understanding as Blake smiled at them his eyes flashed briefly but nobody really saw it.

"Now with saying that I decided that King I want you to start taking some time from your training to meditate to calm and control your emotion's, Same for you Tempest okay?" Blake said as both Pokémon Nodded grumbling slightly that they had to do boring meditation but understood their Trainers reasoning Blake Smiled and then said "Okay now everyone we are going to do some training this week specifically Volt since I need to get him caught up although King and Vivi are going to be resting today because they fought in a Gym Battle earlier so you guys relax while me, Spike, Tempest, and Volt work on thing's okay?"

At hearing she didn't have to train Vivi yipped happily while going over to a nearby tree as she curled up into a ball and began to doze off while King grunted in annoyance but headed over near the tree and began to rest as well. "Okay Spike, and Tempest I am going to get you two started on what I want you two then I am going to focus on Volt sorry guys but with the next Gym coming up and me just catching Volt yesterday I am going to need to pay more attention to him for training okay?"

Both Pokémon nodded in understanding which caused Blake to smile "Great and just because I am not around doesn't mean you can slack off remember you guys are probably going to be the other two, I use in my next Gym battle okay." At that both Pokémon look determined as they cried out and began their training with vigor as Blake made his way over to Volt who began to nuzzle his leg.

"Alright Volt today it's going to be me and you working out today and then for the rest of the week it will be me, you, are you ready?" "Pi!" Volt nodded happily as they began their training.

As the week went by while all of his Pokémon trained diligently Blake had to smile at their progress. King and Tempest had also begun meditating Blake explained the basic concepts that he found online and while both Pokémon were new to it and not the best at it both found a different way to help them find their center. Tempest enjoying staying at the bottom of the pool at the center while King found that folding his ear's back in order to lessen his ability to hear helped so he would have less distraction's.

During training Tempest was finally able to learn Tackle, Spike learned Rage and almost got the hang of Pursuit, Everyone else while improving steadily but didn't really learn anything new and in the case of Volt, Blake felt he already knew all the moves he would need After learning Nasty Plot before he evolved into a Pikachu which would help increase Volt's electrical charge which at the moment Blake could do very little about sure he could try to help increase Volt's voltage while he was a Pichu but on the other hand Pichu's weren't great at controlling the amount of electricity they had so they worked on accuracy rather than power.

After the week was Blake thanked Nurse joy and Blissey for their hospitality and smiled to Vivi saying "Well, looks like its time to hit the road again you ready Girl?" "Vul" Vivi responded while snuggling into the hood as the two set off after getting one final big hug from the Blissey as they made their way onward to Route 3

 **Vivi Ability: Drought - Moves: Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, and Quick attack**

 **Tempest Ability: Rattled - Moves: Tackle, Splash, and Bounce**

 **King Ability: Rivalry - Moves: Peck, Poison Sting, Focus Energy, and Double Kick**

 **Spike Ability: Sniper - Moves: Poison Sting, Rage, Twin Needle, and String Shot**

 **Volt Ability: Static - Moves: ThunderShock, Charm, Nasty Plot, and Sweet Kiss**


End file.
